Talk:Fizz/@comment-5151680-20121116185323/@comment-14.207.123.131-20121117132825
You really have so little clue about what you're talking about, that I don't even know where to begin. The fact that you can't play a melee champion and live against a ranged champion shows how little worth your opinion has. Considering how you''' advised someone to start with a Doran ring''' in the current state means you're probably dealing with someone that constantly try to CS in front of Fizz. Any smart ranged champ completely destroys Fizz. If they failed to abuse their range advantage to shut you down, they're bad and you should feel bad for being proud of owning them. I'm sorry but eating scrubs with Fizz and saying he's viable is like getting fed on Karma and calling her viable. Just a note, diana and akali are both melee champs, and they don't have problems either. So you blaming your failure to succeed with fizz cannot be blamed on him being a melee champ. Excuse me while I press Q on Akali and Diana to Cs. Poke poke poke poke poke poke. Also, you can buy Chalice on Diana because infinite ranged harass is extremely strong during the laning phase and guess what, Fizz has no range harass. Fizz has a higher burst than Diana at a cost of sustain, because of her shield. The same applies when comparing him to akali, because of her spell vamp. This patch, and the new DFG item increases magic damage recieved for 4 seconds. 80% of AP carries can't get their full burst off in 4 seconds. Fizz can. So no, it doesn't benefit everyother AP caster out there. I'm sorry but I will just pick Eve instead and abuse that +20% along with her ult. Maybe also Diana since she already has great burst her QRR. Oh wait, maybe also Akali and her triple RRR. Wait, maybe also Swain and his sustain! Or maybe Orianna! Or yeah, Ahri. Wait, what about Karthus and his stupid Defile? Sorry but no, if Fizz can shit on someone with DFG, they will shit on Fizz harder. Fizz can already instant gib many AP carries, and the ones he can't are the few counters he has. GA says hi. Also, MR from Chalice says hi. RoA Hp says hi. The only one he can instagib are idiots going pure glass cannon. RoA, Rylai, Chalice, GA, Abyssal completely negate Fizz burst. All fizz has to do is play safe until lvl 3-4 and the rest of the game morederately easy. No it's not. You lost lots of CS and is being pushed to your tower. Your "Moderately" easy game includes stupid opponents feeding you constant kill after lv 3/4. Once he hits 6, it gets even better. So does the other champs. Fizz gets better? Diana is even better at getting better. Its great that you think his Q is a "crap tier" gapcloser, because it also hits like a semi truck, and applies on-hit affects. 550 range. You got hit by that? Shame on you. What are you doing with that 800 range on your skill shot? Oh yeah, point blank shot because you probably miss them alot. They E in to Q you? There goes 0.75 AP ratio and 270 damage. You must be hanging around at half HP for him to be able to kill you. Also, it only hits like a truck if you have Lich bane. A Q with W procced deals just as much as every other skill out there. Yup, this means Fizz has to use W+Q to deal as much damage as other people Q and in order to make up for it, he needs to stab someone at least 4 times to make W equal to other people spells. --- I'm sorry but please stop killing Annie. Owning crappy champs being played by crappy players doesn't make Fizz "viable". If he is so "viable", he would be picked more often not just as a "counter pick" that fail in comparison to other assassins because he's extremely unreliable and unsafe to play. Fizz's selling point is his ability to jump in and attempt to burst the enemy but it's better to go with the powercreeped champs. better and safer attempt at bursting along with more sustain damage and utility. Also, EC lost the tales of the lane because Tabzz went with Fizz instead of Diana/Kat/Ori and you know it. If Fizz is so good, explain why one of the best Fizz players like Tabzz is constantly picking Diana and Kat over him.